This invention relates to medico-surgical devices.
Medical breathing circuit components, such as tracheal tubes, have a tendency to accumulate secretions that build up into a layer or biofilm. Other catheters, such as urethral catheters also accumulate a biofilm layer. This biofilm is a slimy layer comprised of bacteria in a protective coating of glycoproteins. Once the film has established it is difficult to remove because the glycoproteins and changes in physiology protect the bacteria from the action of antibiotics and disinfectants. It has been proposed, in GB-A-2270845, to coat a suction tube with an antimicrobial film so as to prolong the life of the tube. Alternatively, the device can be coated with a low friction layer to reduce the ability of secretions to cling to the device. Although these proposals can help reduce the build-up of biofilm they are not entirely effective in overcoming the problem.